Golden Boy
by The Voice Of The Voiceless
Summary: The toddler years of Edward Elric


Push, Push! Trisha fought through the pain with Hohenheim by her side. "I can see the head" one of the doctors shouted. Trisha pushed, then screamed a little "Its Coming, Its Coming!" She pushed the baby out. "Its a boy." Trisha in exaustion smiled and looks at Hohenheim "A boy! A boy! Hohenheim gazed at the small infant who was getting cleaned up. He could not take his eyes of it. Its like he saw something new for the first time in his life. The doctor hands the baby boy to trisha, the baby is wraped in a white blanket. "What should we call him?" Hohenheim asked. "Edward, Edward Elric. You know honey, he has your eyes." Hohenheim fights back tears. "He's beutiful." Trisha said with happiness. Hohenheim nodded. Its the dead of night, everyone peaceful in their beds. Hohenheim and Trisha are deep asleep, not a peep in the house. Unfortuanately for them, Edward wakes up crying. Trisha slowly wakes up and walks to his crib. Hohenheim is still sound asleep and cant hear a thing. She pickes little Edward up frob the crib and sits down in a rocking chair. "Shhhhhh mommy's here, Don't cry my little man." Edward starts to calm down a little. Trisha softl hums a lulluby while rockin him back to sleep. She gently puts Edward back in his crib, then goes back to bed with Hohenheim. As the months roll by. Edward starts to walk by himself, It was a wonderful moment for Trisha. Hohenheim took pictures, Edward's hair was growing fast. "He looks more and more like you honey." Trisha giggled. "Yeah. Hey, whats that strand of hair sticking out? Maybe i should cut it." "No honey, it looks adorable on him. Don't cut it off." Hohenheim sighed. "Whats that smell?" Hohenheim asked? "It must be Edward. Change his diaper please? I have to finish dinner." Hohenheim looks at Edward. Edward sofly smiles and giggles. Van Sighs. He sets the small blond on the changing table. He hesitates for a second, then removes his glasses. Van slowly removes edwards overalls and his diaper. Uh Oh, looks like Ed left a chocolate suprise for his daddy. Hohenheim cringes. Out of nowhere Ed's firehose goes off in Dad's face. Hohenheim falls to the ground. The loud thud startles Trisha and almost choped her finger off while chopping the carrots. "Honey, is everything alright?" Hohenheim gets back on his feet. "Yeah, im fine." Hohenheim wipes his bottom, Powders it and puts the fresh diaper on Ed. "Done" Hohenheim said with relief. Fast forward a few weeks later, it was lunch time. "Mama." Trisha turns to Ed with a suprised look. "His first word. Trisha patsthe baby's head. "Say it again sweetie." Ed stay silent for a couple seconds. "Mama." Trisha's eyes widened. She kisses him on the cheek. Hohenheim takes a sip of his coffee. "Can you say daddy?" Hohenheim smiled and patted his head. Instead of saying Dada, he farts. "Oh my!" Trisha is trying not to laugh. Edward giggles adorably. Van shrugs "Close enough." With a new baby coming, they have a very tight space of relaxation. Trisha's mood swings scares Edward, and she is in bed most of the time. "The baby is kicking. wanna feel Ed?" Little Edward places his right hand on her stomach. It felt weird for Ed and he backed away a little bit when he felt the baby kick. Overtime, he starts to giggle when it kicked. Hohenheim refused to make another crib for the baby, he tought they should sleep toghether. Its gonna be hard for them, because Edward is turning 1 tomarrow, so Hohenheim did most of the work for Ed's birthday. Trisha baked the cake. A chocolate cake with yellow frosting that say Happy Birthday Ed! Edward never frowned that day, he was the happiest 1 year old in the world. Trisha walked in the kitchen to see Edward covered in chocolate from his face to his lap. Trisha sighed. "Oh Edward, you messy boy. Time for a bath." Ed spent most of his toddler days with his newborn baby brother Alphonse. Growing up they had a special brotherly bond that would never break. One day Edward was coming home from school with 2 vanilla cupcakes. He ran into the kitchen but bumped his head into the wall. "Oh Edward i told you not to run in the house." Ed rbs his head with his sleeve. "Mommy i have a cupcake for you". Trisha gasps. " Wow Edward this looks delicious. Thanks sweetheart." Edward blushes and smiles. "Wheres daddy?" Ed said with curiosity. "Upstairs in his study. Im sure he will like the cupcake. The shorty ran upstairs. He almost bumped his head again but he stoped himself making that turn on the upstairs hallway. He knocked 3 times on the door, but no awsnser. Ed slightly opened the door and took a peek at his father sleeping at his disk with his head down. His paperes covered in drool. The blond quietly opens the door, the door mad a creeky sound so he tippy toed to Hohenheim's desk. Edward with his index finger in his mouth, scratched his head thinking on what to do now. He thought if he put the cupcake on his desk he will eat it right away when he gets up. So he did. He wrote a note telling him to enjoy the cupcake. "Cupcake for you. Love Edward." He placed a blanket over him and walked out the room. Ed was more mature than his own age. The innosence died when daddy left and Mother died. could little Edward ever find happiness? Its a posibility. Everyone has to grow up. 


End file.
